Aliyah Darkness
by Shanslaterr
Summary: Summary: What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Aliyah? What if Tony was the one in Somalia? What if Ziva and Tony could get things right? Full of TIVA LOVE! It's a must read. It is a alternative version of Aliyah, truth or consequences and reunion then steers off into its own direction.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Aliyah Darkness **

**Summary:** What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony? What if Tony was the one in Somalia? What if Ziva and Tony could get things right? Full of TIVA LOVE! It's a must read

**Prologue:**

Ever since Tony had killed Michael Rivkin, Ziva's lover and friend, Ziva hated him and could no longer trust him. Ziva could not work with him; she'd have to make Gibbs choose Tony or her. As they were about to get on the plane from Tel Aviv to D.C she grabbed Gibbs arm and look into his bright blue eyes

"Gibbs I think it is best if one of us is reassigned to a new team. I cannot trust him Gibbs, I'm sorry but I can't trust him let alone work with him." Gibbs looked into Ziva's eyes and flashed back to four years ago when she shot Ari, her brother and best friend for him, in that moment he realised he owed Ziva and what she'd have to do. He looked over her shoulder and met the eyes of her evil father.

"Get on the plane Ziva I'll sort it out."

"Thank you…" she whispered.

As Ziva sat next to Vance she looked up the isle to where Tony was seated and noticed he was in a heated discussion with someone on the other line of his cell phone.

"Are you sure Tony?" Aribella's voice rang through his ears. Her voice was like rusty bells but somehow it felt like home. Secure. The pain he felt began dimming.

"Of course I am sure… they're about to feed me to the dogs. Ziva hates me and I can't live with that."

Tony choked on the last part of the sentence. He never thought he could hurt this much emotionally. His pain was because Ziva hated him and Gibbs abandoned him just like his biological father did after his mother died.

"I'm on my way Tony."

Tony stayed seated away from the other. He listened to their hushed conversation until he fell asleep. When they reached the NCIS building, everyone but Tony got in the elevator.

"I'm off for coffee, Vance be nice to Tony. He's going to take the news hard…"

DING!

The elevator doors slid open. Ziva frowned as she got to her desk. Sat at Tony's desk was a middle aged woman with long, fire like hair, a large bald, huge muscled man and a beautiful exotic woman. Vance froze she he saw them but silently lead them up to his office. However the beautiful woman remained seated.

"Can I help –" Ziva began to ask before Tony interrupted.

"Scarlett?" Tony husky voice rang out in the bullpen.

**CHAPTER ONE **

_In Vance's office_

As they entered his office Vance froze as at his desk sat the sectary of the navy. The women dressed all in black laughed and went to sit behind the sec nav. The well-built man stood behind him. He looked like a boxer with his large muscles and deep scars.

"Director this is Aribella's Hunter… Director of the black ops team." Secnav announced nervously "We are here to talk about DiNozzo, Miss Hunter here will be taking him as her new team leader. He has already signed the paper work. No grudge will be held against him and he is released immediately." The meeting lasted for over an hour as Vance was briefed on Tony first assignment of the capturing of Saleem a terrorist in Somalia.

"He will still be your Agent just not Agent Gibbs and he will still answer directly to you."

So I can get him back when I want?"

"Well-"

"If I agree then yes" Aribella interrupted.

"Very well" The meeting ended. As they left MTAC they looked down to see if they could spot Tony but he was nowhere in sight.

_IN ABBYS LAB_

Tony's stomach turned at the sound of Abby crying. Tony adjusted the jacket of his tan Armani suit, so it didn't bunch up as he wrapped Abby up in his muscular arms.

"T-T-Tooony… You must not go. I need you! Gibbs needs you! Timmy, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer need you!" Abby cried into his shoulder.

"Abbs, I'm leaving and it's settled. Gibbs doesn't need me he chose Ziva. Ziva doesn't need me nor does she want me." Abby cried even harder as Tony turned to leave. He kissed her forehead

"Take care of her Mcgoo, Take care of yourself Ducky and you too Jimmy… I'll be in touch." The team watch as Tony disappeared with Scarlett when the elevator doors closed.

"Oh god… I'm sorry Tony. I know how hard that was for you. Come on lets go."

_IN THE BULL PENN_

"Sauron put all his boxes in the van and wait there with Erin and Cole." The large man left the building. Gibbs and Ziva stood there shocked as Vance and Secnav were letting Tony leave with these dangerous people.

_DING!_

The elevator opened and Tony stepped out with Scarlett on his arm rubbing his arm with her hand in a comforting way. Tony stepped face to face with his salvation. Aribella! He couldn't help but smiled at her. All his masks dropped leaving his face raw with emotion. Ziva regretted the feeling of jealous she had when she saw the beautiful woman hanging off his arm, jealousy of the obvious bond they had that got him to shed his masks. Ziva looked between them with and glared. Even though she despised her ex-partner but she was curious to know who they actually are to him. Aribella grabbed Tony's other arm and stroked his cheek to make him look at her.

"Have you said goodbye?" Tony just nodded "Okay time for you to come home." That grabbed Gibbs' attention

"DiNozzo we need to talk in my office, now!" Gibbs stood there shocked when Tony made no move to follow him. Tony stance became strong, guarded and his eyes became hard.

"Tony is my agent and he obviously doesn't want to talk so don't communicate with him unless you are asked to."

"HOW IS HE YOUR AGENT? HE IS MINE!" Gibbs roared.

"No he is my agent. You gave up on him, abandoned him so he turned to someone he could trust."

"DiNozzo, Please" Gibbs begged.

"Agent Gibbs, as my Boss said. I don't want to talk. I have said good bye to those who matter. It is time for me to leave. Take care of yourself Agent Gibbs and Officer David. There are letter left for the other goodbyes." Ziva and Gibbs turned as they watch there ex-team member leave to begin his new life without them. Everyone began to read their letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Timothy McGee read his first.

_Dear McNerd/Thom, _

_First things first McCry do not cry. Probies should not cry well unless I make them but this is not one of those times. Second do not write about me in your diary or new book McStrange. I'm actually gonna miss you chuckle head! Even though I have bullied you I was building you for the position of being a superior and do not let people think you cannot do it. But remember I'm still better than you. _

_I will get in touch with you when I am settled down. Remember rule 23 if you want to keep your job and McAbby remember rule 12. Oh and when a new team member comes with to be the new probie superglue is more effective than gun! _

_From Tony_

McGee felt so upset he struggled not to cry. He just kept rereading the letter. Abby was the second to read her letter.

_Hey good looking,_

_Abbs you know I am going to miss you the most. Abby I already miss you! I'll call you when I can. Remember do not hate Gibbs or Ziva for me leaving. I know you want to be angry but they're your family. Take care of McProbie and make sure Gibbs doesn't give him too many slaps. This whole situation reminds me of titanic when Rose promises she'll never let go of Jack as he'll always be in her heart. Well Abbs I'll be your jack just don't forget me!_

_Love you, Tony xoxo_

Abby burst into tears.

Down in autopsy:

_Dear Ducky and the gremlin,_

_Take care of each other for me and Jimmy do not forget that you and Abbs are still my medical emergency contacts._

_I will miss you two so much but this chapter of my life is over. _

_It's been an honour to have known and worked with you. _

Gibbs and Ziva refused to open their letters so they wouldn't be reminded of Tony.

However after 3 months of everyone giving them the cold shoulder they cleared the air with everyone. Abby made Ziva realise her true feelings for Tony. She loved him dearly. On the fourth month post Tony, Eli was forced to admit Rivkin was using Ziva so Eli wouldn't kill him. She broke down in Gibbs' arms as she realise tony had her back and he always had her back. She hated the wrong person she should of hated Michael for almost killing Tony her true love. She had resigned from Mossad and became a US citizen and a probie agent she opened her letter.

_Officer David_

_Rule 1(Never screw over your partner)_

_Rule 15 (Always work as a team)_

_Rule 51(Sometimes you are wrong)_

_I hope you get what you want._

_Take care,_

_TL Anthony DiNozzo_

Gibbs watched Ziva Pale and cry as she read Tony's letter. He was curious so he read his own letter

_Agent Gibbs,_

_Rule 1 (Never screw over your partner)_

_Rule 5 (You don't waste good) _

_Rule 8 (Never take anything for granted) _

_Rule 15 (Always work as a team) _

_Rule 51 (Sometimes you are wrong) _

_Bye. _

Even Gibbs felt like crying but not because of happiness because of regret and to him it felt as if he had lost Kelly all over again. Tony had never call him Agent before which meant Tony hated him. Gibbs Put his head in his hands and prayed Tony would forgive him.

_On the Damocles _

"Oh…Oh MY GOD TONY!" Scarlett shouted so the boat members could hear. She and Tony were under cover as a couple so she had to make it sound that way. They weren't having sex they were just kissing because he was still in love with Ziva although he was falling for Scarlett.

Scarlett of course was already madly in love with Tony.

BANG! A gun sounded and Cole ran in "We've been made!"

BANG! Cole slumped to the floor as the Damocles began to sink… They were on the Damocles on the way to Somalia to get Saleem who killed a number of their team because they killed a few of his men to save a sailor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_In Somalia a month later_

Tony was beaten to an inch within his death by Saleem's men when he made Scarlett go home as she was near death herself. He tried to kill Saleem himself but he didn't know how heavily armed his men were. Saleem swung the door open and sat in front of Tony.

"Tell me everything you know about NCIS." Tony struggled to speak as he had been in this camp for about what seemed to be a month and everyday he had got beaten and tortured. Tony just stared blankly at him. Saleem yanked his head back.

"I hope you like the dark." Saleem laughed as he put a black cover on Tony's head which made it even harder for him to breathe. Tony was left alone in the room yet again in the dusty cell. He fell asleep again from exhaustion…

Saleem swung the door open to the Cell containing Ziva and McGee. Saleem looked at McGee who was knocked out cold on the floor and Ziva who was slightly beaten and tied to a chair.

"You will tell me all that you know, who you are, how you ended up here" he took out a needle and continued "what you are doing and you will talk." Ziva looked at him in disgust

"I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Squirting the needle to test ready to put in Ziva he began talking

"The soviets had some success with pure ethanol…" he emptied the liquid in her arm "This formula is of my own design. A mixture of sodium pentothal, in several other agents I have found it effective in extracting the truth. It will not take long to start working." Ziva winced as pain radiated up her arm and into her veins. Saleem Kicked McGee to check he was still passed out.

"You're gonna be dead soon. Truth or not? I tell you I think this stuff starting to work." Saleem Grabbed a chair and straddled it in front of her "You know I have studied America, Carefully, I believe in knowing my enemy."

"I believe a man is as big as what he is seeking; I believe you are a big man Mr McGreedy."

"My name is Saleem Ulman, you tell me who you are." Ziva struggled to keep her name in but pain grew and made her pass out for a second.

"I'm probationary Agent Ziva David of the Naval Criminal Investigatory Service." Saleem leaned back

"Ah a few months ago I had not even heard of NCIS that may of cost the lives of several of my WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN." He spat near Ziva's shoes in disgust.

"Please tell me, what is your mission?"

"We as task force pursue crime involving the United States navy or marine core and their families and our duties are expansive, international terrorism, espionage, Even an eight ball of methamphetamine.

Ziva had a flashback.

_'STAND DOWN PETTY OFFICER MARCO.' Ziva and McGee took a look at the HUGELY build man _

_'You hit him high I'll hit him low McGee.'_

_'I don't like the sound of that.' _

_'Fine you hit him low I'll hit him high.'_

Our team consists of a gang of four, tight knit. My partner is Tim McGee, Small Muscles, big brains, heart of a lion together we are virtually unstoppable… Virtually.

_Back in the flash back Ziva and McGee jump on his when the sailor reaches for the knife _

_'I got him…Ziva he's going for the knife.' They continue fighting only to have Gibbs know the guy down and choke him unconscious with his boot._

Ziva snaps out of the flashback.

"Our team leader is the fearless Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Former gunnery sergeant, Marine sniper, Coffee Aficionado and functional mute." Saleem leaned in

"Your fourth member?"

"Lost him…"

"Ah NCIS losing Agents…they also 'lost' my men by killing them'

"If we killed them it is because they are bad!" Ziva spat back. Saleem slapped her. Hard.

"They were hero's for the cause… is your team here to finish the job…" He screamed in her face by yanking her hair back to tip her head up. "Where is the rest of your team?" Ziva winced.

"I don't know, I don't care about your team and I don't care about my team." Saleem laughed coolly so Ziva joined in. He got out of her face

"Okay. You were driving through the desert without back up. So what are you doing here?"

"Well Saleem, There's only one force on earth that can short circuit a woman's better instincts, put fire in her veins, make her dive head long into danger with no regard for her own wellbeing… vengeance, Saleem. I'm here to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Ziva David…Israeli yes?"

"An educated man…" Saleem laughed.

"Got my B.S at Yale University."

"I got mine in a war zone." He smirked at her answer.

"How did you choose me as the target of your blood lust?"

"I didn't hell a little while ago I didn't know you existed. I was happier then."

Ziva has another flash back.

_Ziva smiled at McGee then burst out laughing as McGee glared at her. _

"_Ziva I'm not your joker guy."_

"_Of course you are you still fall the superglue prank" Ziva laughed even harder_

"_Yes I know. Tony warned me about this and told me to do it to the probie which means I should be doing this to you." The mention of Tony's name sent a bitter sweet sensation through her as she remembered she caused him pain but she remembered the good times they had like gluing McGee's pants to his chair._

"_Have you heard from him?" Ziva pried._

"_No…"_

"_I wonder why he has not called anyone I get he doesn't want to talk to me or Gibbs but Abby or you…"_

"_I know Ziva-" _

"We have been trying to find a replacement for our lost one but it might be easier finding a replacement for James Bond" Ziva said remembering Tony's favourite movie "Tony is not replaceable."

"No. The one you lost then why aren't you looking for him?" Saleem leaned into Ziva.

"If I could drag him back, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But that is impossible. Tony DiNozzo is dead." Her heart broke as it was the first time she had admitted it out loud.

"Your boss' boss?"

"Vance. Leon Vance. He has his advantages."

_ Ziva walked into MTAC to ear Dunham explain that someone was seen in Somalia who had matched Tony's description. She left hastily to get McGee and Abby to follow a lead they found out that he was on the Damocles… until Gibbs interrupted saying it went down and no one survived. After that business as usual had lost all meaning, everything became a blur. McGee stood in front of her talking Blah, blah, blah Computer stuff. Then ducky… Autopsy report, Abby joins 'Words! There are so many words! And there's thinks and-and stuff and emotion Thanks for listening. Last way Gibbs 'Got a dead marine grab your gear, Got a missing kid. Grab your gear… some idiot smuggled a koala on a submarine grab your gear. Grab your gear. Grab your gear. Grab your gear.' Ziva had done. NO! Tony was dead which is when the traced Saleem and his men and began on their journey of blood lust. They found him due to his caf-pow._

Saleem threw his drink at Ziva and stormed out the room.

"Don't worry. Our lab rat is addicted too. You should get over it…"

Once the door was shut Ziva looked at McGee with concern.

"You okay McGee, you awake?"

"Yeah… When do we move?"

"Not yet McGee…"

"You have him rattled it might be our best shot and-"

"No, Not yet McGee" Ziva snapped frustrated.

In the other cell room Saleem stormed in and ripped the knife from Tony's leg and pulled him up and walked to the cell with the other two agents of his team. Ziva heard them coming. Saleem came in with someone whose head was covered and was badly beaten maybe even near death.

"Questions are being asked about missing NCIS agents, Concerned that your forces might mobilise-"he shoved the person on the chair in front of her "One of you will tell me the identities and locations of all the operatives in the area and the other one will die." Saleem ripped of the cover and underneath was no other that Anthony DiNozzo. Tony's head snapped up and he looked at Ziva with shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives…" with that Saleem left and shut the door.

Tony stared at Ziva with anger "Tony?"

McGee's eyes shot open.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Of everyone in the world that could have found me it had to be you." Ziva's eye stung as she realised Tony was not at all as happy to see her as she was of seeing him.

"You're welcome" She snapped "so you glad to see me, Tony?" He shook his head.

"You should not have come." Ziva's gaze hardened as she became sarcastic which she had learnt to do by pretending that she was Tony.

"Alright then, good catching up, I'll be going now." She yanked herself up but fell back on the chair laughing "Oh yeah I forgot, Taken prisoner." Tony just glared at her not amused.

"Are you alright" He paused "McGee?"

McGee took a deep breath.

"I'm just glad you're alive"

"You- You thought I was dead?" Ziva winced then nodded to confirm. Tony frowned.

"Then why are you here?" He didn't understand why she'd be here if she thought he was dead she should be rejoicing not here. Ziva shifted nervously.

"McGee…McGee didn't think you were dead-"

"Ziva, Why are you here?" He asked as he winced as he took out a breath. Ziva tried not to answer but the truth serum made her.

"Could not live without you, I guess." He smiled slightly but it quickly fell.

"So you will die with me, it's the way titanic should have ended. " Oh boy movies Ziva and McGee thought. "You should have left me alone." Tony looked to the ground.

"okay, I tried and could, listen he gave me some truth syrup-"

"Serum" Tony corrected her. She smiled slightly at the memories.

"Yes that… so if there are any questions you don't want to know the answer to don-"

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harms for me" Tony interrupted. McGee couldn't help but feel like this Tony wasn't their Tony. Like this Tony was a ghost of their old Tony. "I do not deserve it I-"

"Stop, is that what you're doing out here some kind of a penance?" Ziva asked generally shocked at him. This is not the Tony she fell in love with. This Man was a ghost and it was because of her.

He nodded slightly before answering "It is justified." Ziva shook her head.

"Get over yourself."

"I have." He smiled sadly at her. "You tell Saleem everything he needs to know and wants to hear and you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die." He nodded at her. She felt more tears prick her eyes. She didn't want him to die she wanted him to come home. She wanted to tell him that Gibbs demolished rule 12 just for them ready for his return.

"It's not how it works…" McGee interrupted everyone's thoughts. Tony tried to turn to McGee annoyed.

"How what works?" Ziva smiled at him.

"The plan" His eyebrows shot up at her answer. He winced at the pain even that movement caused.

"You have an escape plan?" Ziva winked at him "Ziva, They have 30 men, heavily armed, they have anti-tank and anti-aircraft weapons. What do you have?"

"Well that's where things get a little tickly."

"Tricky. It's tricky Zee-vah" he corrected her again.

_Ziva and McGee flashed back to September when they were arguing with Vance about Saleem because he didn't believe they had it. She stormed out but Gibbs hinted at an undercover op for 'Observation' to change the circumstance._

_When they arrived they purposely drove to Saleem's camp and 'tried' to speak to his men to apologise and say they meant no harm. But McGee was actually saying tell us where Saleem is, we might come in peace. _

They came back to reality when Tony spoke

"Wait you got captured on purpose?"

"Yep" Ziva answered as it was a day to day activity, Tony frowned again.

"These men are murderers Ziva," He coughed dryly.

"I know, that's why we have to stay alive long enough to not get dead. "He didn't correct her as he was too shocked.

"That would involve being rescued." She smiled at the relief in his voice.

"Yes it would."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know, how long do you think you've been talking?"

"What's the plan?" he hissed getting annoyed.

"Oh well, we fail to contact Dubai word gets to the carrier group in the med and they scream left 22 raptors and burn sand into glass and how long that's gonna take I don't know, hours or days. Tony-"she whispered as she watched Tony's face fall "Can you fight?"

"Ziva, No I don't even know if I can walk." Ziva looked down at him and gasped when she saw all the opened bleeding wounds. The door swung open.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Saleem entered rushing to see out of the window. Tony turned his personality to his old self.

"Oh hey Saleem, what's up man? What's the commotion?" Tony noticed the knife in his hand.

"Moving out"

"Oh that's good I was getting kinda tired of this place. However you might have to carry me."

"We are not taking prisoners."

"Well okay it was nice talking with you." Saleem yanked his head back and pushed a knife to it.

"No we are not done yet."

"If they do not check in, they're people will come looking for them." Ziva gasped.

"Tony shut up!" she snapped.

"Kill me they already believe I am dead." He winked at Ziva to tell her he had an additional plan hopefully McGee will get.

"I don't make bargains" Saleem snapped getting impatient.

"Do you make pizza?" Both Ziva and Saleem looked at him confused.

Saleem let go of him "what?" Then McGee kicked him to the ground and grabbed his knife ready to make a move but Saleem already had a gun pointed at his head.

"Stop. Stop there is something I haven't told you yet" Ziva yelled joining in.

"What is that?"

"Well I told you about… the brains. I told you about the guts. I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader, I told you about every member of the team, except tony and his part in this." Saleem stance became reluctant.

"which is?" This time tony answered...

"I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now I should be terrified, right? But I am not. I can't stop thinking about the movie true lies. You know where Arnie's strapped to the chair, shot full of truth serum? Picks his cuffs, and kills everybody?"

"You have 30 seconds to live, Saleem." Saleem chuckles nervously as Ziva interrupts Tony's movie breakdown.

"No, you are bound. You're lying." He peers through the window.

"I can't lie. And I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

Bang a bullet flies through the window and kills Saleem. Hundreds of yards away Gibbs looks up from the sights of his riffle and yells go on the radio. McGee untied Ziva and then Tony. They both helped drag him to when Gibbs was standing waiting.

"Let's go home."

**Authors note: this part one is crap but I had to do it as a baseline for part 2. Review but read the second part. **


End file.
